Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent
by Al Fonce
Summary: Drago est sorti du ventre de sa vénérable mère avec des patins aux pieds. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que la légende raconte. Et si quelqu'un lui tenait tête ?
1. Les trois larrons

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je dois beaucoup à Nictocris, vous le savez si vous lisez mes fics. Elle m'a demandé un Drarry. Donc voici. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce ne sera pas une fic très longue.**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

* * *

« C'est une bête sur patins, tu sais ? À la dernière compète, il a réussi un triple axel doublé d'une pirouette ! Il n'a jamais été battu !

\- Invaincu mais non pas invincible. N'est pas né celui qui tiendra tête à un Malefoy. »

Drago avançait d'un pas vif dans le hall, suivi par Théodore et Blaise. Il regrettait que Vincent ne soit pas avec lui : la présence de son mètre quatre-vingt-treize dissuadait ses groupies de trop l'approcher. Sans Vincent ni Gregory, Drago se sentait légèrement trop démuni en fendant la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient vers le lac gelé.

« On n'en sait toujours pas plus sur son identité ?

\- Non, répondit Théo en bousculant une Serdaigle de première année. Il est toujours cagoulé, et un sort de protection nous empêche de voir son visage. »

Depuis deux mois, depuis que le lac avait gelé, un élève non identifié raflait coup sur coup les récompenses en patinage artistique.

« Eh merde ! Pourquoi cette obsession pour l'anonymat ?

\- Râle pas trop, je te rappelle que toi aussi t'as regretté de ne pas avoir concouru dans l'anonymat. »

Les compétitions de patinage artistique étaient encore plus prisées que les matches de Quidditch. Les patineurs, surtout les garçons, préféraient, la plupart du temps, patiner incognito plutôt que de subir, hors patins, le harcèlement perpétuel des fans ou des haters.

« Un Malefoy concourt toujours visage découvert. » grogna Drago à l'adresse de ses deux amis, qui, bien entendu, ne l'écoutaient pas.

Ils passèrent la grand porte et continuèrent d'avancer d'un pas rapide vers le lac. Drago avait hâte de se retrouver sur la glace : il était né – enfin, presque – pour patiner.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir le battre. Tu ne l'as jamais vu patiner, en fait.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à la concurrence, tu le sais, répliqua Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est surtout que tu n'as jamais eu de vraie concurrence. »

La réplique de Blaise lui arracha une grimace : en effet, jamais personne n'avait osé tenir tête à Drago Malefoy, que ce soit dans la vie ordinaire ou sur la glace.

« Tu es en train de dire…

\- Que ça te fera le plus grand bien d'avoir un adversaire sérieux, reprit Blaise, pas le moins du monde effrayé par le regard de tueur de Drago. Tu t'empâtes, mon vieux. Ton assurance t'empêche de progresser. »

Drago poussa un soupir bruyant. Blaise était un des rares à lui dire la vérité en face, c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'appréciait. Et malheureusement, encore une fois, son ami avait raison.

Drago était né en Transylvanie et avait passé les premières années de son enfance dans la taïga avant de revenir en Angleterre quand il avait dix ans. Ce qui signifiait deux choses : il ne craignait pas le froid ; ses premiers pas avaient été chaussés de patins. Il avait, âgé d'à peine deux ans, traversé le lac Baïkal à patins, ce qui lui avait valu le premier vrai sourire de son père. Drago savait qu'il était redoutable. Mais il savait aussi que, depuis quelques semaines, il passait plus de temps à flirter avec Marcus Flint qu'à travailler ses flips.

« Allons donc juger de ce phénomène, les gars. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de chair fraîche. »

Les trois amis ricanèrent de bon cœur, même si ce n'était pas spécialement drôle : ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble, de marcher sous la neige et d'aller voir des prouesses techniques d'un inconnu apparemment doué.


	2. Pierres précieuses

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je poste maintenant _bicoze_ je ne pourrai pas poster demain.**

**Donc suite, toujours aussi léger.**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

**Pour Nicto : cool que ça te plaise (c'était le but en même temps)**

* * *

Drago était subjugué. Le patineur cagoulé était excellent. Voire pire qu'excellent. Du coup, plutôt mieux qu'excellent. Enfin, il ne savait plus. Et merde ! Il en perdait ses mots. Merlin, qu'il était doué ! Il enchaînait les figures les plus compliquées du monde avec une aisance qui frôlait l'indécence. Ses triples axels étaient fabuleux, ses pirouettes étaient mirifiques, son aisance et sa grâce étaient à couper le souffle. À n'en pas douter, cet adversaire lui donnerait du fil à retordre pour le dernier championnat de la saison.

Et pourtant…

Drago se sentait déchiré entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Il était à la fois jaloux et ravi. Jaloux du talent de l'inconnu, ravi d'avoir enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur. Parce que oui, ça y était, Drago avait un réel concurrent. Un garçon avec qui il pourrait vraiment rivaliser sur la glace.

Le patineur fit un lutz parfaitement exécuté. La foule, massée autour du lac, applaudit. La musique transmise par les haut-parleurs de Weasley monta en puissance. Drago détestait les Gryffondor, mais il devait reconnaître que Weasley était bon DJ. Il passait de la musique sorcière ou moldue de bonne qualité, et il avait plutôt bon goût. Ça lui arrachait les tripes de le reconnaître, mais Weasley se débrouillait bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la Sang-de-bourbe à ses côtés, qui se trémoussait ridiculement à côté de lui. Elle, elle n'avait strictement rien pour elle.

Drago se remit à essayer de deviner l'identité du patineur. Plutôt râblé, bien musclé, en tout cas aux bons endroits, des mollets fermes et bien dessinés, des biceps fins et déliés. C'était impossible que ce soit un Gryffondor : les élèves de cette maison avaient toujours une légère tendance à assumer totalement tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qui était particulièrement irritant. Ils ne se voilaient donc jamais le visage, que ce soit pour les concours de _skate_-_board_ ou les championnats de _parkour_. Ce pouvait donc être un Serdaigle de sixième année, ou un Poufsouffle trop couard pour assumer son talent. Quel con. S'il avait un tel talent, il fallait assumer.

Et soudain, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Le patineur ficha son regard dans celui de Drago tout en continuant de danser sur la glace. Des yeux verts étincelants. Ou plutôt émeraude, plus glacés. Ou béryl, plus chauds. Ou soudain aigue-marine, plus doux. Merlin, ses yeux possédaient toutes les nuances possibles ! Tous les chatoiements d'émotions ! Et pourquoi les uniques comparaisons qui lui venaient en tête étaient des pierres précieuses !

Drago n'arrivait même plus à cligner des yeux. Il était trop pris par ce regard, trop envahi par cette sensation qui l'assommait. Si le patineur époustouflait tout le monde par ses prouesses, Drago comprit soudain qu'il n'était pas qu'un corps. Ses yeux magnifiques reflétaient toutes les émotions qui le traversaient.

Ce patineur avait une belle âme, c'était sûr. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, martelait dans chaque_ Sorcière-hebdo _Sunshine Voyance. Drago l'avait très bien compris (d'ailleurs, Marcus Flint avait lui aussi des yeux à se damner, bleus comme le ciel de Transylvanie).

Le patineur cligna de l'œil, toujours en le regardant. Il rompit le contact en se lançant dans une pirouette sous les vivats de la foule en délire. Drago essaya de reprendre contenance :

« Ça va, vieux ? »

Drago répondit à Blaise sans quitter le patineur des yeux.

« Ouais. »

Le son de sa voix le rassura infinitésimalement, et il répéta :

« Ouais. »

Le patineur achoppa de nouveau son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil ! Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un frisson comme ça. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était lors de sa quatrième année, quand il avait vu les abdos de Krum durant un soir très très alcoolisé.

Le patineur finit ses figures et termina son show par une révérence parfaite. Ses yeux, plantés dans ceux de Drago, brillaient d'ironie. Ce mec s'en foutait ! Il patinait comme un Fondateur et se permettait de prendre ça à la légère ! Le patinage, c'était sérieux !

La foule éclata en applaudissements sonores et le patineur salua son public en lui envoyant des baisers. Il brandit sa baguette : des paillettes en sortirent pour parsemer le lac d'étincelles. Il se tourna vers Drago et envoya un geyser dans sa direction, ses yeux étincelants de moquerie.

« Merlin ! Quel con ! »

Le temps que Drago, Blaise et Théo ôtent toutes les paillettes de leurs vestes, l'inconnu avait fui à l'autre bout du lac. Drago distingua sa silhouette remonter vers le château tandis qu'une Serdaigle se jetait avec enthousiasme sur le lac, sur un nouvel air des Bizarr' Sisters.


	3. Cellule de crise

**Chers lecteurs,**

**On continue dans la montée du suspense (mais qui donc est ce mystérieux patineur ?)**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

**PS : réponse au gentil mot (eh ouais je suis comme ça moi je réponds)**

**Sahada : merci pour ta review ! (voilà, c'est une réponse aux reviews comme on les aime. claire et concise, honnête et ferme) et bonne lecture du coup !**

* * *

« Merlingnépajust ! Gniédouéchamèèèèèèèère !

\- Drago, la tête dans l'oreiller, c'est pas le langage que je maîtrise le mieux. »

Drago releva la tête et observa Blaise. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit et feuilletait _Quidditch-mag_ attentivement. Le dortoir était vide, et les vitres couvertes de givre et d'algue avaient l'exacte verdeur des yeux du patineur. Ou le beryl. Ou l'émeraude. Et merde _again_ !

Drago reprit, plus distinctement :

« J'ai dit : '' Merlin c'est pas juste ! Il est doué sa mère !''

\- C'est donc bien ce que j'avais compris. »

On toqua à la porte et Drago replongea la tête dans l'oreiller. Il était hors de question qu'un autre que Blaise puisse voir dans quel état il était après avoir vu le patineur anonyme.

« Salut chérie !

\- Salut Blaisounet ! »

Drago ricana dans son oreiller au surnom ridicule que Pansy avait donné à son mec, puis gémit de dégoût quand il entendit le bruit de succion réglementaire qui indiquait que Blaise embrassait sa belle.

« Dragonichou, les paris vont bon train ! Millie a parié que tu mettrais la pâtée à l'inconnu, et les sœurs Greengrass qu'il exploserait ton score ! Bien entendu, je leur ai immédiatement fait remarquer qu'elles manquaient de loyauté et par Salazar ! Tu ne voudrais pas sortir la tête de ton oreiller, qu'on puisse enfin discuter entre adultes ? »

Drago grogna pour montrer son mécontentement mais releva finalement la tête. Pansy était lovée dans les bras fort musclés de Blaise (que voulez-vous, ça faisait partie des détails que Drago remarquait, même s'il avait toujours été très clair qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux) et le regardait d'un air moqueur.

« La rumeur selon laquelle la finale de Patinard se jouera entre toi et cet inconnu prend de l'ampleur.

\- Ce festival est une immense farce…

\- Parce que tu n'as personne contre qui patiner depuis trois ans. Cette fois, il va y avoir du sport. Tout le monde te connaît, et tout le monde a envie de savoir si tu vas te coucher ou gagner.

\- Un Malefoy ne se couche jamais.

\- C'est pas ce que disait Marcus. » répliqua Pansy avec un ricanement.

Pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, Drago planqua son visage rougissant dans son oreiller en chouinant. Oui, lui, Drago Malefoy, avait chouiné. Il devrait rapidement jeter un _Oubliettes _à ses deux amis pour qu'ils ôtent ce moment gênant de leurs synapses.

Il finit par relever la tête :

« Je vais devoir m'entraîner de nouveau. L'autre n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

Drago se leva d'un bond, se précipita sur son armoire et farfouilla dans sa penderie pour trouver ses patins. Il attrapa ses patins et ses gants.

« J'y vais. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse des deux autres et remonta les escaliers en direction de la sortie.

Dans les couloirs, il rencontra au moins trois harpies qui se jetèrent sur lui pour avoir un autographe. Il les renvoya sèchement : c'étaient des Poufsouffle de troisième année, aucun intérêt. Il sortit et descendit la côte vers le lac gelé.

Il faisait nuit. La bise lui gifla les joues. Drago émit un ronronnement d'appréciation : il adorait le froid. D'une part, ça lui rappelait son enfance. D'autre part, quand il faisait froid, il était le seul à mettre le nez dehors. Il jouissait donc d'une liberté totale d'action et d'une solitude bienvenue. Ses fans ne le suivaient jamais quand il sortait dans la nuit glaciale.

Il parvint au lac et lança :

« _Lumos_. »

Il planta ensuite sa baguette dans la neige pour que la lumière éclaire la surface qui lui faisait face. Assis dans la neige, il analysa la glace en laçant ses patins. Solide, transparente. Bien rayée : l'autre avait dû patiner comme un fou. À moins que ce ne soit les trublions entraînés par les airs de Weasley qui aient fait le coup. Il allait avoir du mal à démarrer.

Il se lança sur la glace. Le plaisir qui le saisit en effectuant ses premiers croisés pour prendre de la vitesse effaça le désarroi qui l'avait saisi à la vue de son futur concurrent. Quand il patinait, tout allait bien. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la glisse.

Il ne vit pas les flashs du photographe planqué derrière un buisson.

Et encore moins les yeux verts (ou émeraude, ou béryl, ou aigue-marine) qui le fixaient depuis la tour des Gryffondor.


	4. Ultime résolution

**Chers lecteurs,**

**On reste dans quelque chose d'extrêmement léger, avec un rebondissement inattendu.**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

* * *

« J'en reviens pas ! Crivey a pris des photos à mon insu lors de mon entraînement d'hier soir ! »

Drago tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle commune, bien que l'idée d'être comparé à un lion lui écorche le patriotisme serpentin. Néanmoins, c'était la seule comparaison valable.

« Et elles font déjà le tour du bahut. Ton double axel est fort bien fait, d'ailleurs, répliqua Blaise.

\- Mais pas à la hauteur de son triple axel, ajouta Théo. Mais tu as grillé les trois figures que tu as révisées. Il n'y a plus d'effet de surprise. Dommage.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ton mystérieux patineur ne tombe jamais sur ces photos, commenta Pansy. Ce qui peut arriver s'il vit dans une grotte. »

Drago rugit : encore une fois, cela le chiffonnait de se comporter comme un de ces crétins de Gryffondor, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! Les trois figures qu'il avait répétées en boucle la veille, ces trois figures qu'ils se transmettaient chez les Malefoy de père en fils de génération en génération, étaient désormais dans _Potty-potin_, la revue de Crivey (Drago soupçonnait le jeune Crivey d'en pincer pour Potter, d'où le nom de ce torchon qui servait de journal informatif à Poudlard), à la vue de tous, et notamment de cet inconnu qui pouvait s'en inspirer pour son numéro.

« Mon père va me tuer !, ragea-t-il.

\- Mais non. Il va juste t'éviscérer, reprit Théodore.

\- Et faire une guirlande de Saturnales avec tes intestins.

\- Blaise, tu me donnes envie de vomir. »

Ils se turent, observant Drago tourner, virevolter, enjamber la table basse en passant.

« J'ai bossé comme un fou ce salto, il est hors de question que ce mec me le pique ! »

Il finit par s'affaler sur un canapé.

« Drago chéri, tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas ta technique. Tu maîtrises beaucoup mieux les figures imposées que lui, on l'a vu hier ! Tu as su patiner avant de marcher, tu n'as rien à craindre si tu t'entraînes régulièrement. »

Pansy essayait de le rassurer. Mais Drago n'était pas naïf :

« Il n'a peut-être pas mon niveau technique, mais il est beaucoup plus créatif ! En plus, on sait pertinemment que les jurés vont être ravis de favoriser un autre écolier qu'un Serpentard ! Ça crève les yeux qu'ils crèvent de jalousie quand ils me remettent ma médaille !

\- Ça fait beaucoup de crève. » nota Blaise.

Mais il ne le contredit pas.

« Arrête ton délire paranoïaque, reprit Théodore. Tu sais très bien que les jurés restent justes, et que Rogue truque les votes chaque année.

\- Rogue n'est plus juré. »

L'annonce de Drago jeta un froid. Il avait appris la nouvelle deux semaines plus tôt, et ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure : vu que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Mais le nouveau venu changeait tout.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Vincent finit par lâcher :

« Le tout, c'est que tu crées une chorégraphie novatrice pour rafler les points. Si tu fais de nouvelles figures que le photographe n'a pas vues, tu peux encore gagner sur l'originalité et les bottes secrètes ! »

Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Il arrivait, de temps en temps, que Vincent Crabbe dise quelque chose de réellement intelligent. Drago et Blaise avaient compté : Vincent avait une étincelle de génie tous les six mois à peu près, vainquant Gregory qui, lui, restait bloqué à une idée tous les ans. Là, Vincent avait grillé son idée pour ses amis au lieu de l'utiliser lors d'un examen ou d'un cours. Drago fut, malgré lui, touché par le sacrifice de son ami.

« Ou que tu trouves qui est cet inconnu et que tu lui pètes les jambes. »

L'idée, cette fois, venait de Gregory. Lui aussi avait sacrifié sa connexion neuronale pour rendre service à son ami. Drago en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous avez raison. Je vais m'entraîner comme un fou et trouver qui est ce mec. Je vais le ratatiner. Et en profiter pour faire payer à Crivey son impunité. _Accio _patins ! »

Les patins se cognèrent contre la porte du dortoir, frôlèrent la tête de Vincent en passant et parvinrent jusqu'à Drago qui les récupéra d'un geste adroit d'attrapeur.

« Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin des meilleurs. »

Devant l'air ahuri de ses amis, il ajouta, prêt à goûter le scandale que ses mots allait créer :

« Je vais avoir besoin de Weasley. »


	5. Les termes du contrat

**Chers lecteurs,**

**On continue dans un suspense insoutenable, comme toujours.**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

**PS : réponse à Nictocris : enfin de l'action, j'espère que pour toi ça vaut toutes les déclarations du monde.**

* * *

« Salut Weasley.

\- Ouh là, Malefoy, tu t'adresses à moi ? »

Drago cligna des yeux. Weasley paraissait réellement décontenancé. D'où son absence de sarcasme.

« Ben oui, répondit-il, y a pas d'autre Weasley dans la bibliothèque. Vous les rouquins n'êtes pas connus pour le goût de l'étude.

\- Malefoy, si c'est pour nous sortir des méchancetés, va voir ailleurs, répliqua Granger, le nez toujours plongé dans un bouquin.

\- C'est pas à toi que je parle, Granger.

\- Pas de Miss-je-sais-tout ? Pas de la belette ? Pas de balafré ? »

Cette remarque provenait, comme de bien entendu, de Potter. Drago l'ignora et ne tourna même pas le regard vers lui. Il n'était pas venu se battre, il avait autre chose en tête.

Il était venu seul dans l'espoir de calmer les craintes des trois Gryffondor. Il ne venait pas en terrain conquis, il venait en paix.

« Je te propose un contrat, Weasley. »

Il ficha son regard dans les yeux bleus de Weasley en ignorant le hoquet de surprise de Granger. Il devait le reconnaître, Weasley s'était quand même vachement amélioré durant ces sept années. Il était même plutôt pas mal. Drago n'avait jamais regardé Weasley de cette façon, jusqu'à ce que Marcus lui fasse remarquer que la belette avait bien évolué. Oui, Weasley avait de beaux yeux bleus qui auraient pu lui faire tourner la tête quelques jours auparavant. Dorénavant, seuls des iris verts pourraient le faire réagir.

« Quel genre de contrat ? »

Après, il suffisait de voir le regard dégoulinant de niaiserie que cette guimauve de Gryffondor posait sur sa Sang-de-bourbe d'amie pour comprendre qu'il n'était clairement pas intéressé. Weasley aimait les femmes. Mais bon, de toute façon, c'était hors de question d'imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui : un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, c'était contre-nature.

Bref. Revenons à nos dragons, se morigéna Drago en sentant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quel genre de contrat ?, répéta Weasley, qui avait apparemment remarqué le retour parmi eux de Drago.

\- Je te paye pour ta discrétion et tes talents de DJ. »

Weasley plissa des yeux. Drago sentit que la fille Granger avait levé le nez de son bouquin et que Potter et elle le mataient sans retenue, mais il se concentra uniquement sur Weasley.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'après toutes ces années tu viens vers moi sans m'insulter pour me demander un service ?

\- Un service payé, Weasley. Je pense que tu ne cracherais pas sur un peu d'argent de poche. Je ne veux pas t'être redevable de quelque chose. »

Potter siffla :

« C'est encore une de tes manigances pour nous humilier ?

\- Pas vraiment, Potter. J'ai un truc à régler avec un mec que je ne connais pas.

\- Le patineur ?

\- Exactement, Granger. J'ai mis mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup, mais je dois réussir un numéro de fou pour décrocher, comme chaque année, mon titre du Meilleur patineur. J'ai besoin de créer un numéro de fou sur une musique de fou et des figures de fou. Et j'ai besoin de Weasley pour ça, parce que c'est le meilleur dans son domaine. J'ai besoin qu'il me crée un morceau pour que je puisse montrer l'étendue de mon talent. »

Drago avait débité tout ça d'une traite, pour éviter au maximum le sentiment de gêne qui s'installait. Weasley eut un fin sourire :

« Combien ?

\- Dix gallions pour un morceau et ta discrétion. »

Weasley parut pensif.

« Tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ? »

Drago se leva et quitta la table d'étude des trois Gryffondor qui se lancèrent dans un conciliabule effréné. La bibliothèque était calme : comme elle n'était pas bien chauffée, la plupart des élèves étudiaient dans leur salle commune, près d'une cheminée. On n'y trouvait donc que les tarés du genre de Granger ou McMillan, qui avaient besoin de tous les bouquins sous la main. Résultat, on y trouvait forcément Potter et Weasley (et Hannah et Justin, mais ça c'était moins désagréable. Justin offrait une belle vue.)

« Ok Malefoy, tu peux revenir. »

Il se rapprocha d'eux.

« Je te fais pour quinze gallions trois morceaux, tu pourras choisir celui qui te plaît, et je te promets de me taire. »

Vue la fortune des Malefoy, ce n'étaient pas cinq gallions supplémentaires qui allaient le mettre en difficulté. Avoir le choix entre trois morceaux était une occasion à ne pas laisser filer.

« En échange, toi et tes copains nous accordez une trêve pour la semaine à venir : on a beaucoup d'examens, et ce serait cool qu'on ne perde pas de temps à s'envoyer des sorts à la figure.

\- C'est une manière comme une autre de réviser les travaux pratiques, argua Drago.

\- De plus, je viendrai te voir patiner et travailler pour trouver le meilleur morceau possible. Harry et Hermione viendront avec moi.

\- T'as peur ou quoi ? »

Le visage de Weasley se durcit :

« On te connaît trop bien. Je préfère prendre mes précautions.

\- Dans ce cas-là, Blaise et Théodore viendront assister à mes répétitions.

\- Vendu.

\- Vendu. »

Weasley tendit la main. Drago comprit qu'il devait la serrer pour sceller l'accord. Il y répugnait un peu mais il ne pouvait y couper. Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis Granger tendit un parchemin aux deux étudiants, où les termes du contrat apparaissaient clairement en paragraphes précis et concis.

« Vous avez vraiment peur que je vous piège ? »

Ils ne daignèrent pas répondre. Drago relut le document, qui lui parut en règle. Il prit une plume et signa d'un paraphe alambiqué.

« Rendez-vous à vingt heures au lac. Prends ton matériel. »

Et il quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas vif sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil une seule fois à Potter et Miss Je-suis-une-sang-de-bourbe Granger. Il avait Weasley, et c'était tout ce qui importait.


	6. Cas de force majeure

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je continue à poster tous les deux jours. Je suis dans la rédaction du 10ème et dernier chapitre. Donc normalement vous aurez la fin très bientôt.  
C'est drôle comment une petite fiction semble plaire. C'est tant mieux pour moi et tant mieux pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai toujours grand plaisir à vous lire.**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

**PS : Réponse à Max132 : vraiment le suspense est insoutenable. drago est plutôt lent à la détente (j'aime un drago comme ça. ça le change des fics où il est super intelligent). bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review !**

* * *

« Merlin, Drago, il fait abominablement froid ! »

Pansy avait remplacé Théodore au pied levé, puisque ce dernier avait apparemment attrapé un rhume fulgurant (Drago soupçonnait plutôt une flemmingite aiguë) et n'avait pas pu venir au lac ce même soir. Pas que ça déplaise à Pansy : la compagnie de Blaise semblait valoir tous les degrés au monde. Elle se blottit contre son petit-ami et coinça en ronronnant ses bras dans son manteau.

« Tu allumes un feu, mon amphisbène ?

\- Avec plaisir, ma couleuvre. »

Blaise leva sa baguette et des flammes chaudes léchèrent le tas de bois qu'il avait préparé. Il sortit de son havresac des friandises et des piques et Pansy et lui préparèrent des brochettes bonbons-chamallow-chocolat en minaudant.

Drago sentit avec effroi la chaleur du feu rayonner.

« Éloigne-toi bien du lac, j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses fondre ma glace. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Huit heures moins cinq.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Blaise. Tu leur as dit vingt heures. Et si on doit bien reconnaître une qualité à Granger, c'est qu'elle est ponctuelle. Elle viendra pas sans les autres. »

En effet, trois silhouettes descendaient la côte vers le lac en se frayant difficilement un passage dans la neige fraîche. Quelques instants plus tard, trois Gryffondor leur faisaient face.

Drago frémit : s'il n'y avait pas eu ce concours de patinage artistique et cette menace sérieuse et cagoulée, il n'aurait jamais fait appel à eux. Mais cas de force majeure : il avait besoin de Weasley. Résultat, il devait se coltiner Potter et Granger.

Il les ignora royalement en s'adressant à Weasley :

« Bon, vous avez vu, y a pas de piège. Rassurés ? »

L'ironie de Drago laissa les trois Gryffondor de marbre. C'est Granger qui dénoua la situation.

« On peut squatter votre feu ? On a des biéraubeurres. »

Pansy acquiesça. Granger s'assit près d'elle, Weasley à ses côtés. Potter resta en retrait, le visage dans l'ombre.

« Il est où ton matos, Weasley ?

\- Je ne vais rien faire ce soir, répondit Weasley en lorgnant sur les brochettes de Pansy. J'ai besoin de te voir évoluer sur la glace avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu. »

Les compétitions de patinage étaient vraiment prisées par tout Poudlard. Comme cela faisait des années que Drago y participait, Weasley l'avait forcément déjà vu patiner.

« Je n'ai jamais fait vraiment attention à ta manière de faire. Là, j'ai besoin de t'observer de près. »

Drago souffla bruyamment. À vrai dire, il était ravi. L'ambiance autour du feu était glaciale, ça l'arrangeait grandement d'aller patiner. Il ôta sa veste : il se retrouva vêtu d'un marcel noir dans la fraîcheur nocturne et fit rouler ses muscles pour les chauffer avant de s'élancer sur la glace. Il entendit quelqu'un à sa droite retenir son souffle. Tiens tiens, il faisait de l'effet à Granger ? Il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard goguenard.

C'était pas Granger. C'était Potter.

Le balafré avait baissé les yeux, comme honteux. Tout ça mettait Drago mal à l'aise.

Il posa sa baguette dans la neige, pour éclairer le lac comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Granger ronchonna et immédiatement de grandes boules de lumière bleutée apparurent et flottèrent autour du lac, éclairant beaucoup mieux la piste de glace. Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais elle était douée.

Drago étouffa la pincée de jalousie qui l'avait pris en voyant ces boules de lumière et s'élança sur le lac. Il oublia dans l'instant son mécontentement. Il patina, tourna, virevolta, sauta, vrilla, dérapa, ravi des crissements de ses patins affûtés sur la glace. Il jouissait du froid qui lui lacérait la peau et des cristaux de gel qui s'envolaient à chaque coup de patin trop appuyé.

Au bout de longs instants, il revint vers les cinq sorciers qui l'attendaient :

« Alors ?

\- Alors tu es plus doué que ce que je pensais, avoua Granger. Tu m'impressionnes.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Granger, répondit Drago.

\- C'en est un. »

Drago lui adressa un regard surpris. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans les yeux marron cochon de la Gryffondor.

« Tu es rapide et gracieux, nota Weasley. Mais tu peux avoir des moments de calme. J'ai besoin de te voir refaire certaines figures. Tu pourrais refaire ton triple axel ? »

Drago s'exécuta. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Weasley prenait des notes tandis que Granger et Pansy commençaient à échanger quelques mots. Blaise et Potter écoutaient les remarques anodines des filles et se passaient une bouteille de whisky et des cigarettes moldues sans échanger un mot.

Ils restèrent plus de trois heures près du lac.

Et bizarrement, Drago ne les vit pas passer.


	7. Pêche aux informations

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Voici la suite !**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses aux gens qui me parlent :**

**Nicto : ta hâte normalement s'apaise.**

**Sahada : l'auteur y a peut-être pensé, à ce léger problème. peut-être pas. peut-être. merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs au lac pour préparer le nouveau numéro de Drago. Les habitudes avaient bien vite été prises : les Serpentard apportaient de quoi manger, les Gryffondor de quoi boire (Drago soupçonnait Potter d'avoir accès à un bar de Pré-au-lard, peut-être par un passage secret qu'il ne connaissait pas, puisqu'il apportait toujours un alcool différent, et de ceux qu'on ne trouve pas dans les cuisines de Poudlard). Dès le lendemain de cette première soirée, Weasley était venu avec une ébauche de morceau. Et déjà, il avait cerné des choses chez Drago que lui-même n'avait jamais vues ! Le morceau était loin d'être fini, mais il y avait déjà tout ce qui faisait Drago.

Blaise s'était finalement dégelé, l'affinité inattendue entre Pansy et Granger ayant grandement amélioré les choses. Weasley et lui s'envoyaient des piques régulièrement. Les deux couples se ressemblaient étrangement. Pansy et Weasley étaient de caractère sanguin, et Blaise et Granger leur apportaient un équilibre salvateur. Être coincé entre deux couples avait un léger inconvénient : il arrivait à Drago de se retrouver avec uniquement Potter comme interlocuteur, surtout quand les quatre autres décidaient de faire bruyamment montre de leur affection.

Ils avaient discuté Quidditch, sujet neutre. Puis cuisine, sujet neutre de même. Ils se regardaient à peine, assis côte à côte face au feu, et ne voyaient donc pas leurs expressions, ce qui facilitait la conversation.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Drago de remarquer plusieurs choses chez Potter : d'abord, il était plutôt son genre (physiquement, s'entend, pas moralement. Autrement dit, il restait un preux Gryffondor sans cervelle) ; ensuite, il avait des yeux à la couleur indéfinissable (il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé dans les yeux, après tout) qui reflétaient à merveille les flammes du feu qu'ils allumaient en arrivant ; enfin, il était d'excellent conseil en patinage.

Et surtout, Drago avait remarqué que Potter ne semblait pas insensible à son charme. Et c'était vraiment un plaisir de savoir qu'il pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise en débarquant en moule-bite et débardeur (c'était aussi légèrement gênant, mais le plaisir retiré à l'idée de le mettre dans l'inconfort valait le coup). Après tout, leur inimitié était légendaire.

La grande question était : est-ce que Potter était sensible au charme de Drago parce qu'il était en manque ou parce que Drago lui plaisait vraiment ?

Drago n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle perspective l'effrayait le plus. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Potter, juste cette irritation mâtinée de dégoût que l'autre lui inspirait depuis sept années. Mais, ces derniers temps, cette irritation laissait transparaître quelque chose d'autre. Comme si toutes ces années, ils s'étaient agressés pour cacher autre chose. Non pas une attirance, le mot était bien trop fort, mais une jalousie enracinée dans ce rejet que Potter lui avait opposé, ce premier jour, en choisissant le camp de Weasley dans le Poudlard Express. Potter l'avait blessé, avait compris Drago. Il l'avait blessé ce premier jour, et c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient fait la guerre. Mais si une autre histoire avait été possible ?

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Drago se tourna vers la seule personne capable de lui fournir les renseignements qu'il cherchait : Padma Patil.

« Salut, Patil. »

Il l'avait coincée dans un recoin d'un couloir qui menait à leur cours avancé de potions. La jeune fille rajusta sa chemise tandis que le mec qui la tenait dans ses bras jetait un regard interdit à Drago et s'essuyait le rouge à lèvres qui ornait son menton.

« Tiens tiens, Drago… Que me veux-tu ? »

La fille Patil avait toujours été belle, voire sublime. Drago savait qu'elle comblait les fantasmes de tous les hétéros de Poudlard, devant Bones et même Pansy. Elle n'avait été détrônée que par Fleur Delacour. Elle possédait en plus un aplomb qui aurait fait plaisir à la lignée Malefoy.

« J'aime traiter de mes affaires en privé.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Patil. Jake, tu peux nous laisser ? »

Le Poufsouffle s'éloigna après un dernier regard concupiscent qui fit soupirer dramatiquement Drago. Patil lâcha un gloussement :

« Que veux-tu, tu es un des rares à qui je ne fais pas cet effet.

\- C'est à propos de ça que je viens te voir. »

Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

Ce qui était intéressant avec Patil, c'est qu'elle pouvait vous lancer des rumeurs aussi rapidement qu'un nifleur trouve de l'or. Elle avait un flair à potins bien développé. Elle savait tout. Vraiment tout.

« J'ai besoin d'un service.

\- Tu connais mes tarifs. »

L'inconvénient, c'est qu'elle était chère.

« Je veux savoir si Potter est hétéro. »

Patil parut vraiment surprise :

« Tu t'intéresses à Potter ? »

Drago ne put retenir la légère rougeur qui envahit ses joues.

« Pas plus que ça, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Elle plissa les yeux :

« Harry n'a pas de type d'amant prédéfini. »

Drago poussa un infime soupir. Merde, c'était quoi cette réaction ?

« Et je pense que tu es tout à fait son genre.

\- Eh, glapit Drago. Je ne suis pas intéressé !

\- Si tu sors finalement avec lui, je veux être la première informée. _Bye_,Drago ! »

Patil quitta le couloir dans la même direction que Jake, le Poufsouffle de sixième année. Drago se mordit les lèvres : quelque chose lui avait échappé. Quelque chose d'important.

Que cherchait-il vraiment ?


	8. Et si

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Enfin ce nigaud de Drago va se poser des questions !**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses aux vous-savez-quoi**

**Sahada : c'est vrai que c'est mignon. cette fic regorge de mignonneries. c'est pas mon domaine, donc je donne tout ce que j'ai. merci pour ta review !**

**Brigitte26 : ça fait plaisir de te retrouver sur une autre fic ! tes big bisou m'avaient manqué. merci pour ta review, et big bisou de même !**

* * *

« Ton dernier axel est trop attendu, il ne surprend plus. »

La remarque de Potter arracha une grimace à Drago. La finale était deux jours après. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les soirs, Gryffondor et Serpentard, serpents et lions, pour le numéro de Drago. Weasley avait concocté finalement cinq morceaux parmi lesquels Drago hésitait encore. Blaise et Granger s'étaient, contre toute attente, bien trouvés : ils échangeaient des fiches de révision pendant que les autres observaient, commentaient, amélioraient les figures du roi de la glisse. Finalement, Weasley était presque fréquentable : il avait d'excellents goûts musicaux, de _Leviathan's honor_ à _Érinyes_, en passant par les _Bizarr'Sisters_ et les _Carpe diem_, et avait trouvé exactement ce qui convenait à Drago ; il blaguait sur à peu près tout, lui-même compris ; il connaissait toutes les défaites et victoires de toutes les équipes de Quidditch de tous les temps et tous les pays ; et, patacitrouille sur la tarte à la mélasse, il était un fervent défenseur des Canons de Chudley, offrant par là à Drago la possibilité de le charrier sans limite. Et ça, c'est un plaisir qui ne se refuse pas.

En revanche, avec Potter, ça restait tendu. Cela faisait trois semaines que Drago faisait tout son possible pour éviter de le regarder en face, presque honteux.

Et s'il s'était fourvoyé ? Et si Potter était, finalement, contre toute attente, un bon gars ? Se pourrait-il que Drago ait jugé trop vite, cette fameuse première année ?

Regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux donne accès à l'âme de la personne, Drago n'en démordait pas. Et de ce qu'il avait vu, l'âme de Weasley était belle et drôle. Et celle de Granger était intelligente et fine. Quant à celle de Potter… S'il fréquentait deux personnes fréquentables, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait dire ?

« Tu pourrais mettre tes formes en valeur autrement. »

Drago était troublé par cette remarque de Potter. Potter l'observait sous toutes ses coutures. Potter le critiquait, sans méchanceté. Potter remarquait son corps.

Ses formes.

Potter.

Drago retenta sa figure et virevolta dans les airs. Un axel parfait, comme d'habitude. Et si Potter refaisait une remarque…

« Tu devrais faire autre chose qu'un axel, en fait. Tu pourrais faire une pirouette désarticulée. On croirait que tu tombes mais tu te rattrapes sur le pied gauche, offrant par là une figure inattendue. »

Une vague d'irritation saisit Drago. Il se laissa tomber sur la neige au bord du lac et répondit :

« Vas-y, montre-moi ce que je pourrais faire, parce que là franchement je ne vois pas. »

Potter haussa les épaules et chaussa ses patins. Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, qui étaient confortablement affalés les uns sur les autres, à écouter le dernier remix de Weasley. Blaise et Pansy ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité.

Quand Potter s'élança sur la glace pour lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire, quelque chose glaça Drago, au plus profond de lui.

En un croisé, il l'avait vu. Potter était trop bon. Et le seul à être trop bon, c'était…

Il fallait voir ses yeux, ces yeux verts qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps. Potter était-il le patineur mystère ? Drago en était presque à l'espérer… D'une, cela ne lui ferait qu'un adversaire à battre, et c'était déjà amplement suffisant. Et de deux… Si c'était Potter, si c'était lui, alors…

Alors tout serait différent.

« Tu vois… Tu fais comme ça, tu sautes, racontait Potter en joignant le geste à la parole, tu te rétablis sur le pied gauche, tu crisses ici et tu retombes là, tu… »

Il fallait savoir.

Et pourtant… Une sorte de honte le retint. Comme une frayeur mal placée. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Potter dans les yeux face à lui, devant les autres, comme ça, imprévisiblement. Il fallait se préparer à ce choc qui se dessinait déjà dans son corps et dans son cœur. Ce choc inévitable. Si c'était lui, Drago ne s'en remettrait jamais, il en était persuadé.

Si ce n'était pas lui, Drago ne s'en remettrait pas non plus, il le savait.

« J'y vais. Désolé. »

Drago quitta le lac à pas lents sans attendre la réponse de Potter, sans réagir aux appels de Blaise et Pansy. Il remonta le chemin jusqu'à la grand porte de Poudlard. Il grimpa d'un pas lourd les marches jusqu'à la volière. Il alla jusqu'au perchoir le plus éloigné et décrocha son grand-duc qui froufroutait des ailes dans les courants d'air.

Il attacha à sa patte un message.

Il le lança dans les airs en murmurant :

« Va voir Potter. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Et à espérer.


	9. Patin de nuit

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Suite et fin de cette drarry. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Portez-vous bien, merci pour vos mises en suivi et autre reviews,**

**Al**

* * *

Drago tournait en rond. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Potter au lac, à minuit. Il avait bien entendu mis ses amis au courant, même s'il l'avait regretté dans la foulée.

« Quel romantisme ! Tu vas lui faire ta déclaration en patinant !, avait piaillé Pansy.

\- Quel romantisme, tu vas te geler les miches pour lui, avait noté Blaise (en oubliant sûrement que Drago adorait le froid, et que ce n'était vraiment pas un problème de le voir à minuit au lac en plein hiver).

\- Quel romantisme ? Mais si ce n'est pas lui, tu vas avoir l'air con, non ?, avait remarqué Théodore.

\- Quel romantisme ? Ça veut dire quoi ce mot ?, avait demandé Vincent.

\- Je crois que c'est en lien avec Rome ou un truc du genre. C'est en Italie, je crois. » avait répondu Gregory.

Drago avait tout ignoré. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui prenait : il voulait quoi, au juste ? Voir si Potter était intéressé par une relation ? Drago lui-même voulait-il une relation ? Que voulait-il ?

Il y repensait en glissant sur la glace. Il ne voulait pas de relation amoureuse, il avait Mar… Non, il n'avait même plus Marcus. Le temps qu'il passait avant dans le lit de son préfet, il le passait depuis un mois sur la glace, à virevolter sous les commentaires de deux Serpentard et de trois putain de Gryffondor ! Ce qu'il voulait, c'était un endroit calme pour confronter Potter, loin de tout, loin des autres. Et advienne ce qui adviendra ! Marcus lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était fini entre eux, en s'affichant avec Zacharias Smith, de Serdaigle. Drago n'était pas étonné que Smith soit homo, il était juste étonné que Marcus se rabatte sur Barbie mâle. Smith était comme Drago, la classe en moins. Marcus n'avait donc aucun goût.

« Désolé pour le retard.

\- Ah ! »

Drago sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise et tomba maladroitement sur la glace. Potter, au bord du lac, lui lança un regard moqueur. Drago se releva hâtivement.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver. »

Bon, il ne le matait pas depuis trop longtemps, se rassura Drago.

« Tu viens ? »

Le regard de Potter étincela. Drago savait qu'il lui faisait une proposition qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser : patiner ensemble était le rêve de Drago, et il supposait que c'était aussi le rêve de Potter. Ils en rêvaient depuis qu'ils connaissaient leur existence commune sur patins.

Pendant longtemps, ils n'avaient été qu'adversaires, d'abord scolairement, puis au Quidditch. Ils avaient toujours cherché à se confronter l'un à l'autre, à gagner, à vaincre, à provoquer chez l'autre ce regard, ce regain de fierté blessée, cette haine si pratique pour éviter l'indifférence.

Enfin seuls !

Potter ôta son manteau et son pull, laissant apparaître ses bras musculeux et son torse bien dessiné. Un appel à la débauche, pensa Drago. Il vit que Potter avait vu qu'il matait. Drago maintint son regard fixé sur Potter tandis que ce dernier chaussait ses patins et glissait sur la glace jusqu'à lui.

En quelques mouvements, il montrait toute l'étendue de son talent.

Enfin un patineur à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir, Malefoy ? »

Drago fit une moue et commença à tourner sur la glace. Il fallait se lancer. Au point où il en était… Il n'avait plus de plan, il se comportait comme un de ces débiles rouge et or qui foncent tête baissée dans le tas au lieu de réfléchir.

« C'est toi le patineur mystère ?

\- Oui. »

Potter se lança derrière lui.

« Je ne savais pas que tu patinais.

\- J'ai commencé l'année dernière. »

Drago s'arrêta et fixa les yeux verts, à la fois transparents et obscurs. Potter était sincère, mais si complexe ! Ce mec était un oxymore à lui tout seul.

« Pourquoi ? »

La gorge de Drago était tellement sèche qu'il fut surpris d'avoir réussi à coasser sa question. Ces yeux le déstabilisaient vraiment trop pour son propre bien.

« Parce que je t'ai vu patiner l'année dernière, et remporter le trophée des Quatre patins. Et tu étais bon. Et je savais que pour attirer ton attention autrement que par des insultes, ce serait l'unique truc qui te ferait réagir. Tu étais trop loin de moi, alors que ça fait des années que je veux t'approcher. »

Drago n'avait jamais remarqué que la voix de Potter pouvait atteindre ces basses-là. C'était déroutant. Comment une utilisation particulière de cordes vocales pouvait-elle le mettre dans cet état-là ? Il comprenait à peine ce que Potter lui disait.

« J'ai passé l'été en Sibérie pour apprendre à patiner, avec les meilleurs. J'ai passé les deux pires mois de ma vie, dans le froid, au lieu de bronzer en Patagonie avec Ron et Hermione, pour atteindre ton niveau. Et tu sais comment l'entraînement est dur… »

Drago savait. L'entraînement de patin était un des pires entraînements au monde, surtout pour les non-autochtones. Potter avait souffert le martyre.

« Et puis… Et puis il y a eu la rentrée. J'ai attendu. Et les mois d'hiver. Et le lac gelé. Et j'ai commencé à patiner. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je me cache pour créer le mystère qui me permettrait de remonter jusqu'à tes oreilles. Je me suis donc masqué. »

Drago était perdu. Potter était sincère, et sa voix, devenait de plus en plus basse, si c'était encore possible.

« Et puis tu as craqué. Tu as eu besoin de Ron. Mais tu ne m'as pas regardé, pas accordé un seul regard. J'ai compris qu'il allait falloir la jouer différemment. On a donc discuté et j'essayais de te faire réagir. Je voulais que tu me remarques. »

Il parlait beaucoup pour un Gryffondor.

« Et puis ça a finalement marché, contre toute attente. Et tu m'as demandé de venir. »

Drago déglutit.

« Et tu es venu.

\- Et je suis venu. »

Ils se faisaient face. Drago ne ressentait plus rien de ce qu'il pouvait connaître. Comme si Potter, en livrant sa confession d'une voix atrocement grave et sexy, avait jeté un sortilège puissant l'empêchant de réfléchir.

Il plaisait à Potter. Il lui plaisait depuis au moins une année. Et lui…

« Alors ? Satisfait ? »

Drago n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il y avait comme des braises dans son estomac, qui diffusaient une douce chaleur dans tout son corps, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il préférait le chaud au froid.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour… moi ? »

Potter opina. C'en fut trop pour Drago : il se rapprocha en glissant vers lui et l'embrassa furieusement. Potter répondit à son baiser et tout ne fut plus qu'échange de lèvres, de bave et de soupirs pendant un petit moment.

Quand il fallut reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits, ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas.

« Tu me plais depuis la quatrième année, avoua Potter, haletant. Quand Maugrey t'a transformé en furet, j'ai ressenti un soulagement intense quand je t'ai vu reprendre forme humaine. Ça m'a forcé à reconsidérer la question.

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi ?, répondit Drago qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Tu me détestais. Je te haïssais de me plaire. C'était plutôt compliqué. »

Potter ajouta après un petit silence :

« Sans oublier un mage noir qui voulait ma peau assez régulièrement, au moins une fois par an. »

Drago ricana. En effet, ça avait dû compliquer les choses.

« Tu ne regrettes pas ton entraînement chez les Valkyries ?

\- Comment tu sais que je suis allé chez elles ?, s'étonna Potter.

\- Ce sont les meilleures. »

Ils ricanèrent de concert, étonnés d'être autant sur la même longueur d'ondes. Puis Potter se rapprocha de nouveau de lui :

« Je ne regrette pour rien au monde. »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser passionné et irréfléchi qui les occupa quelques minutes (ou quelques heures, mais Drago n'était plus très sûr que sa perception temporelle soit valide).

« Au fait, on fait quoi pour la finale ? »


	10. Serpentine

**Chers lecteurs,**

**L'idée de la fin me vient de Nictocris ! On la remercie.**

**Portez-vous bien,  
**

**Al**

* * *

« C'est bientôt l'heure de la compète ! Debout ! »

Blaise reçut un oreiller en pleine figure et le pas pressé de Théodore, à qui appartenait cette voix agressive, disparut dans les escaliers. Blaise se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'autre coincée sous le corps chaud de Pansy.

« Eh, debout ma belle…, lui souffla-t-il dans les oreilles.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles ma belle, grogna Pansy en se blottissant encore plus contre lui. En revanche, ton haleine du matin…

\- Il est bientôt quatorze heures…

\- Ça change rien, t'as l'haleine d'un scroutt ! »

Blaise soupira fortement en sa direction, elle gloussa et glapit en même temps (ce qui est impossible à faire, mais rien n'était impossible pour Pansy Parkinson) et cela dégénéra en bataille d'oreiller.

« Eh les gars… Merlin Pansy t'es à poil !

\- T'as qu'à pas regarder, répondit négligemment Pansy en se couvrant tout de même avec le drap.

\- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ?, répondit Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est dans vingt minutes ! »

Théodore disparut de nouveau. Vingt minutes… Blaise avait entendu Drago quitter le dortoir tôt, pour s'entraîner avant le concours. C'était _la_ compète, _le_ moment à ne pas louper si l'on voulait garder Drago Malefoy au nombre de ses amis. Et Blaise, malgré tous les défauts de Drago, voulait conserver cette diva blondinette dans son cercle proche.

« Allez, Pansy, on se bouge. »

Ils s'habillèrent à la hâte et descendirent dans le parc.

Une foule d'élèves et de professeurs se massait autour du lac. Un son mitigé sortait des enceintes qui encerclaient la surface gelée à intervalles réguliers. Weasley était aux platines, nota Blaise. En un mois, il avait appris à reconnaître la patte du maître. Drago avait raison : Weasley était le meilleur.

« Je ne vois pas Drago, nota Pansy, agrippée à son bras.

\- Moi non plus, reconnut Blaise en le cherchant dans la foule. Il a disparu. J'espère qu'il s'est inscrit. »

Les inscriptions se faisaient en fonction de l'arrivée. Premier arrivé, premier servi. Vu l'horaire auquel s'était levé Drago, il devait avoir choisi de passer à la dernière place. C'était une stratégie qui pour l'instant se révélait payante, puisque les jurys, époustouflés par son numéro, avaient une légère tendance à oublier les candidats précédents.

« Viens, on va se rapprocher de la glace. »

L'avantage d'être Blaise Zabini et de faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, c'est qu'on pouvait fendre la foule sans problème. L'avantage de sortir avec Pansy Parkinson, c'est que ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas sur son passage fuyaient les remarques acerbes de sa petite-amie. Ils parvinrent au premier rang sans encombre. Blaise aperçut en face d'eux, à l'autre bout du lac, Weasley sur une petite estrade, avec son casque sur les oreilles, et Granger à côté de lui.

« Tiens, Potter n'est pas avec eux.

\- Il devrait pas tarder. Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne raterait le passage de Drago pour rien au monde. »

Blaise et Pansy s'échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus : ils se comprenaient parfaitement (enfin, la plupart du temps. Parfois, leur communication presque télépathique posait problème.)

Ils savaient tous deux que Potter éprouvait une attirance pour Drago. Et que Drago était obsédé par Potter depuis des années. Blaise n'avait jamais compris l'acharnement de Drago sur Potter. Depuis qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs, des choses s'étaient éclaircies. Granger et Weasley avaient dû faire le même constat. Tacitement, ils s'étaient tous les quatre débrouillés, à force de baisers langoureux, pour leur créer de plus en plus de moments de conversation obligée.

Patil version Serdaigle passa près d'eux, toute trémoussante. Blaise se crispa : la fille devait avoir trouvé un tout nouveau potin.

« Mesdames et mesdemoiselles les sorcières, messieurs et mesdamoiseaux les sorciers, tonitrua enfin la voix de Dumbledore, bienvenue à la finale de Poudupatin ! »

Les vivats de la foule explosèrent. Blaise sentit une euphorie due à la foule monter en lui.

« Aujourd'hui, le programme s'annonce chargé ! Et nous commençons avec… Justin B-ber ! »

Blaise rapprocha Pansy de lui et ils observèrent Finch-Fletchey évoluer sur la glace. Il était bon, mais pas aussi bon que Drago.

Les candidats et le temps passèrent. La nuit tombée, la glace s'illumina par en dessous :

« Eh, mais c'est nouveau, ça, s'étonna Pansy.

\- Dumby a passé un accord avec les tritons. »

L'ambiance, en quelques instants, était devenue romantique. Blaise serra encore plus Pansy contre lui, prétextant le froid. Autour du lac, la tension des débuts se calma. Les couples s'étreignaient. La musique changea, devenant plus douce. Des pissenlits lumineux, comme des flocons floraux, s'envolèrent et parcoururent en flottant le lac. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil sur l'estrade : Granger, baguette levée, continuait d'envoyer des fleurs dans l'air. Entre la lumière, dont les rayons se réfractaient en traversant la glace, qui explosait en étoiles cristallisées dans la glace, et les fleurs volantes qui rayonnaient d'une lueur bleutée, l'ambiance devenait magique (et pour Poudlard, c'était quand même plutôt rare).

Alors la musique changea. C'était toujours du _made by _Weasley, mais c'était un morceau que Blaise avait déjà entendu. Le morceau que Drago avait finalement choisi. Un morceau à son image, avec des notes discordantes qui l'accompagnaient, comme si Weasley avait voulu y ajouter une autre personnalité.

Alors s'élancèrent sur la glace, sans annonce, deux silhouettes assombries qui virevoltèrent ensemble. Ils étaient plus que talentueux. C'est lorsque la silhouette plus râblée fit une levée en étoile avec l'autre qu'il les reconnut.

Drago et Potter.

Drago et Potter patinaient à l'unisson comme la neige fabrique des flocons. Comme une évidence.

Des murmures parcoururent le public, qui reconnaissait peu à peu les deux sorciers qui patinaient. Blaise, ébloui par le talent de son meilleur ami et par l'inventivité de Potter, n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Une levée Hydrant, grâce à laquelle Potter récupéra lascivement Drago dans ses bras, fit pousser une exclamation ravie au public.

On n'entendait que la musique de Weasley qui suivait à la perfection les mouvements des deux patineurs (à moins que ce ne soit le contraire), et les crissements des patins sur la glace.

Le numéro finit sur une levée plateau, où Potter tourna sur tout le tour du lac en gardant Drago au bout des bras sous le regard ébahi de la foule. Le silence revint alors qu'ils faisaient tous deux une révérence parfaite.

Personne n'osait troubler cette quiétude. Personne n'ose troubler la majesté d'un moment.

« Yeah ! »

Un cri perça le coton sonore et la foule explosa. La victoire revenait, sans conteste, aux deux derniers candidats. Les applaudissements ne cessaient pas, et Blaise et Pansy continuaient à frapper des deux mains avec enthousiasme, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'ambiance était électrique autour du lac.

« Blaise… »

Blaise aurait entendu la voix de Pansy dans un concert lyrique de trolls. Il se pencha vers elle :

« Tu te rappelles le délire de Drago sur les pierres précieuses et les yeux du patineur mystère ? »

Elle avait les yeux sur Potter et Drago qui saluaient la foule, main dans la main. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses cils frôlaient ses pommettes rougies par le froid, un pissenlit lumineux s'était coincé dans ses cheveux. Blaise la trouvait particulièrement belle ce soir.

« Oui, je m'en souviens bien. Il nous a bien tannés avec. »

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle releva le regard vers lui :

« Drago n'a jamais été trop précis pour trouver son vocabulaire. C'était pas émeraude ou aigue-marine ou béryl. »

Blaise tourna le regard vers le couple qui continuait des tours de piste sur la glace, leurs doigts étroitement enlacés. Pansy conclut après lui avoir embrassé le menton.

« Les yeux de Potter, au fond, c'est de la serpentine. Parfait pour un Malefoy. »


End file.
